elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Belrand
Um, no. He can die. Currently, the article says that creatures can't kill Belrand but the player can. I don't know about that. I was playing on the 360 with him as my follower and after a particularly brutal fight with a giant and two Mammoths. I started to move on and didn't hear him clanking behind me so I looked around and eventually found his feet sticking out from under a dead mammoth like the Witch of the East and Dorthy's house... I don't think he died from the mammoth falling on him, but it sure looked that way. (At first I was sad, but tt was pretty funny, I'm not going to lie.) There ended up being a reason I had to reload and the last save had been before the fight, so I got my Belrand back. But he can die for certain. - TandyBomb 20:55, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Yes the page is very missleading as with any other protected npc he can be killed by a enemy aoe spells or poison while he's on his knees. Also - "Belrand is also able to join the Blades. This is a very good choice for the Blades, as - contrary to his stats - he boasts a high aptitude for both the heavy armor and the one-handed weapon skills." How is that true when he has light armor as a major skill and the (according to UESP) the custom fit perk?User:AzuraKnight - AzuraKnight (talk) 12:34, September 2, 2013 (UTC) His skill concentrations are clearly in Light Armor, One-Handed Weapons and Destruction magic. Use a stat mod and check for yourself. Whoever gave him heavy armor and experienced good results did so despite his 15 point ineptitude in that skill. Likewise for bows and two-handed weapons. I've never been able to force him to pick up a bow, in fact (he'll go barehanded instead), and he'll take his Iron Sword over any two-handed weapon I give him. He also knows no Destruction spells, despite being an Adept at it, but is constantly summoning a familiar and casting Oak/Stone flesh despite having no skill concentration in either Conjuration or Alteration. Like many of the followers, his stats vs. his loadout is a total mess. Best use of him seems to be giving him Destruction staffs, which he'll dual wield and get the benefit of his high destruction stat. 03:02, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Belrand can't be a steward. This page says that Belrand can be a steward if you have the Hearthfire DLC. In my game this is not true. There is no option at all to make him a steward. Is there something i'm supposed to do to get him to be steward? Malacath360 (talk) 21:23, September 27, 2012 (UTC) you are probably missing certain requirements to make him a steward because I could. I don't recommend it: the only dialogue option I got from him was to take him out adventuring again and could not purchase the house amenities. 17:37, October 6, 2012 (UTC) 4PR1C0T I've since heard that all mercenaries are bugged when made a steward so probably a good thing that I couldn't make him oneMalacath360 (talk) 13:53, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Anyone else think Belrand is an awesome character? I play a Dunmer Spellsword and I had no idea how to play him..Then I hired Belrand. Ever since, I've used his combat style as a template. Use magic to support yourself and damage with weapons. My headcanon is he's my character's mentor.